Jun Pyo's sister goes to Ouran acadamy
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: what happens if Jun pyo has a younger sister that was sent away a year before the witch or their mother sent her way because she's a bad influence for the heir of the Shinwa group, this happens before every thing that happened and F4 and Jan Di and Lux go to Bunkya,Tokyo to bring her home to Korea and what if their stopped by the infamous host club my Mori.
1. Jun Hye

Gu Jun Hye

Junior

appearance:

long brown/black hair with purple highlights,dark brown eyes,she's a little taller than Jan Di uniform at times but rest of the time blue jeans, tank top,black ankle boots and a necklace that her Jun Pyo gave her on her last that they spent together.

personality:

She can be caring at times,when it comes to her friends and her siblings,she speaks her mind at all times,she hates being touched by people she dosn't know,she seem like she dosn't care,but she tends to act spoiled like her brother Jun pyo,and tends to demand people to do things.

background:

She's know the F4 since her broth Jun Pyo was in kindergarten,their mother sends her to ouran after a year at shinwa high,She dislikes Jun pyo for not coming for her and that's one reason she makes people stand at a far from her so she won't have to feel like she's was barden the whole time.

friends:

Gu,Jun Pyo

Gu,jun hee

Yoon,Ji Hoo

So,Yi Jeong

Song, Woo-bin

Min, Seo-hyun

Lexington

Geum,Jan di

Tamaki

Kyouya

Honey

Mori

Hikaru

Kaoru

Haruhi

love interest:

Woo-bin


	2. Lux

Hardin,Lexus "Lux"

same year as Jan Di

appearance:

light brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades,green-hazel eyes,about the same height as Jan Di,Althlicish

personality:

Funny,sarcastic,passive-aggressive,nice,chill(tries to be at least),tries to be brave,likes to be happy,Isn't afraid to work hard.

background:

use to be live in america and was poor,parents divorced when she was 7, mom remarried to Charlie(owns a huge advertising company),moved to korea with her mother and siblings

Friends:

Mitch

piper

Nate

kimmee

Nate

Jun pyo

Yi Jung

Ji hoo

woo bin

Ga eul

Jan Di

Des

Rive

keels

love interest:

Yi Jung


	3. The host club mets F4

normal p.o.v

We are walking up to the cliff where a couple of drunk guys are messing with two girls are being bothered by them. Haruhi throw a shell at one of them but that ended by Haruhi fell into the ocean,one of our guest ran to get help, I am pissed off that a perfect day is ruined and I don't take that lightly I thought. I start to punch the first guy but the other guy is kicking me I was still fighting while I am by the edge but I also fell into the ocean with my legs full of bruises but _I don't care if I do die here and now at least Jun Pyo will realize that he's an asswhole and what kind of guy he truly is I though_ t before I black out.

Mori's P.O.V

I jumped into the ocean to get Jun Hye when I did find her she looked so peaceful,I grabbed her and I swim quickly to get her back quickly when I got back the doctor's already her the doctor grabbed her from later Kyouya came in **"Jun hye needs to go to a hospital"Kyouya tells us. "what"Hikaru states, "I am trying to get into contact with a family member and also trying to keep this out of the news"Kyouya told us.** When Kyouya"s phone went off **"Hello"Kyouya answers, "yes,this is him"Kyouya tells the person, "yes,she fell into the ocean and she's still asleep it's recommended that she's sent to a hospital"Kyouya tells the person on the other line.**

 **"then we'll send her to to the hospital in Bunkya,Tokyo"Kyouya told tells them** , then hang up the phone. **"who was that Kyouya"Tamaki asks** , **"that was Gu jun hee who's Jun hye's older sister and she's coming"Kyouya states** , while he puts his phone away. " **well now it's gonna definitely be in the news"Mori states, "yeah,Jun hee hopes this'll get her brother's attention"kyouya tells us. "yeah what if it dosn't get his attention"Kaoru asks,"well,Jun Hee sounds like she knows the mother won't show up and probably won't come but she hopes her brother will comes"Kyouya states. "Jun-chan has a complicated home life dosn't she"Honey asks. "yea,she does"Mori states, "how much do we know about her truly we're finally finding out that she has 2 siblings"Haruhi states, "she dosn't like to talk about her family"kaoru says** while they put Jun hye into the ambulance and drove off, _**why is that I thought "**_ **let's head to bed"Kyouya tells us** ,while we all head to our rooms, _what is their to hide about her family I wondered_ but I came up with nothing at all so I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Ji Hoo's P.O.V

I was up watching t.v. when I turned on the news **"Jun Hye was just brought into Bunkya,Tokyo hospital theirs nothing is being told on the why"a reporter tells me.** I grabbed my phone and called Jun pyo **"hello"Jun pyo told me** he sounds like I woke him up, **"turn on the news"I told him**.

 **"why"Jun pyo asks** , **"because Jun Hye was brought to the hospital in Bunkya,Tokyo"I tell him** , **"we're going"Jun pyo tells me** , that sounds like the brother Jun pyo he use to be so protective over her. we add the other 2 guys to the to the conversation **, "guys pack your bags we're going to Bunkya ,Tokyo"Jun pyo states, "why"woo bin asks, "because of Jun Hye we're going to japan because she's in the hospital"Jun pyo tell the other two."What"Woo bin and Yi jung scream. we hear "what's going on"we hear a girl in the background of Yi jung. "that's just Lux waking up from me yelling"Yi jung tells us.**

 **"Oh"we tell him. "okay"we all tell Jun pyo. "we're bring Jan Di and Lux"Jun pyo states,** we hung up and I packed my thing and I call Lux, " **hey Lux can you came to Bunkya,Tokyo and Jan Di's coming"I tell her. "yea,I am coming with"Lux tells me.** **"Lux is coming with"** I text Jun i grab my bags and violin and head to the go to Jun pyo's to met up I get I see Yi Jung,Lux,Woo bin,Jun Pyo and Jan Di came out the shinhwa group mansion,We had the driver put all the bags in the get into the car and soon enough we arrive at Shinhwa group's private Jet and we all get on. **"how did you know"Jun Pyo asks, "I turned the channel to the news"I tell Jun pyo, "well I have to say thanks to the heads up Jun Hee is already there"Jun pyo states.** After we all take a seat we take off _I wonder how she ended in the hospital I thought_ ,When I see Woo bin is worried about Jun Hye almost as much a Jun Pyo is right now. When I got up and walked over to Woo bin **"hey,are you alright"I asks, "yea,I am alright but how was she hurt"Woo bin asks, "I don't have a clue"I tell them.** When Jun pyo walks up beside me, **"how can she be an idiot to get herself hurt and herself into a hospital"Pyo pyo asks. "who exactly is she anyway"Jan Di asks. "you heard about the girl on the news"I asks, "yeah"Jan Di states, "well she's Jun pyo's younger sister the witch sent her to Japan last year"I explain. "SO she's one hundred percent alone in a foreign country"Jan Do tells us. "Sept for the help she was sent"Jun pyo states. "We've been trying to go there and bring her back"Woo bin states.** When we all sat back down and we all sat back down and we all were going to do our **"why Jun hye in japan anyway"Jan Di asks** , **"It was the witch's decision"I told Jan Di** when we all went to sleep for the rest of ride their.

Mori's p.o.v

After I got back home I changed clothes and decides to go see Jun Hye before I do I ask Honey to came with me then we go to the hospital to See Tamaki,Kyouya,Hikaru,Kaoru, there and waiting when we enter we see a beautiful girl in the waiting has dark brown hair with dark brown eyes who looks a lot like Jun Hye.

 **"ah, you must be Jun Hee"Kyouya states, "yes,so you must be Kyouya"Jun Hee states,"yes,thats me,to my right is Tamaki,next to him is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, then it's Honey Haninozuka, and last is Mori Morinozuka"Kyouya told her. "Wow,you guys are Jun hye's friends that's good thing you're here"Hun Hee told us, "yes, but I want to know her life back in korea"Mori asks. "She's always been quite different from the other girls,she always hung around guy more then girls"Hun hee states. "So she usually is surrounded by guys is natural to her"Kyouya states,** his voice sound interested.

When we went go see Jun Hye's still asleep, **" the doctors say in a day or two she'll wake up"Jun Hee tells us.** When we returned to the waiting room we see four guys and two girls enter the hospital, Jun Hee went up to the four guys **"F4 Jun hye still hasn't woken up yet"Jun Hee told us, "what"the one with dark brown hair with a black coat with fur around than neck states "what do you mean Jun Hee"he asks, "Jun pyo she still hasn't woke up"Jun pyo states. "She will wake up so I can save her from what the witch has done and taken her away from her"Jun pyo yells.** When the four guys walk to us the first one is one in the coat who has the coat with fur coat is Jun pyo patently then there's one with light brown almost orange hair,with light brown eyes, then a guy with light brown hair and last one dark brown/black hair with brown eyes. **"Hello,i am Mori,who are you guys"I asks** , **"hi,I am Ji hoo"the light hair brown almost orange hair tells us,** **"I am Yi jung"the light brown hair told us,** **"I am Jun Pyo"Dark brown/black hair told u** s and her's in a coat and sounds annoyed and look a little like Jun Hye and Jun hee. **"Hi,I am Woo bin"the other dark brown,black hair told us** and he's less serious than I am.

Woo bin's P.O.V

 _This Mori Guy seems to serious for a friend of Jun Hye I thought_ , " **Hello I am Geum Jan Di"Jan Di introduces herself, "Hi,I am Lux"Lux tells them. "Jun Hee can we still go see Jun Hye"I asked,** before Jun pyo decides to throw something or starts a fight with Jun Hye's friends here in japan. **"yea,go a head"Jun Hee told me, "thanks"I told her** while all of us walked to her room to see her sleeping, this is really painful for jun pyo to see her like this specially the bruises on her legs,Her eyes open and I go for the door.

A/N: please commit if can't understand or if you see and mistakes


	4. Author note

hi guys this not an update but I'm sorry for the late update and i was wondering if you like the idea with Jun pyo's sister or should i do someone like ji hoo"s sister? and do you think I should make a different account only for kdrama fanfics?


End file.
